ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
BORUTO -Naruto Next Generation- The Black Fang
BORUTO -Naruto Next Generation- Black Fangs is the spin-off and stand-alone story which starting Houki Taketori as the main character of the story. The story set when they become a Genin, after being graduate from Academy, Houki desire to become a ninja with his own ambitious dream to surpass the White Fangs, Kakashi Hatake. The story will be a Lighthearted story but also had Dark turn Point progression which how the story developed major turn point at the time it progresses. NOTE: I do not own BORUTO Series, this is just merely Fan-Made. but hope you enjoy it. Sypnosis In the world of a new era begins, with Naruto Uzumaki become a seventh Hokage which bring the world union and peace toward five union shinobi. but, even the world has moved on from bloody days, there's no way they would forget those activities at that moments. A new era will be shadowed by Bloody days which is still never gone. A boy name Houki Taketori, who've been a victim from Taketori clan's massacre, and being saved by a Former Sixth Hokage and White Fang shinobi, Kakashi Hatake, which those he admired, but as he is the only survivor, Kakashi take him into Konoha and raise in an orphanage. Five years had passed since that tragedy, Houki is trying to mimicking Kakashi style, like Mouth Cover, and Banadana shinobi which cover left eyes, but his personality really different from Kakashi in his younger days. He swear to surpass Kakashi one day and become known as Black Fang, which not about hair, but his hidden dark twisted side of him. Houki's story begins now... Character Team 25 * Houki Taketori - ''The last survivor of Taketori's clan and rescued by The White Fang Shinobi and The former Sixth Hokage, Kakashi Hatake. He was cheerful, shy, passionate and care with his teammates, Kuroi and Rengga, he also trains to become the strongest ninja like Kakashi by mimicking his appearance, he is known by his friend in the academy as a "Second Coming of Kakashi". The reason why he so interest and wanted to surpass Kakashi, because he is quiet strongest and faster, even beat Houki with his taijutsu from his clan, and another note point is his mother telling how much great about him, not just his skills fighting and valuable wisdom & philosophy he did deliver to him and that's why it inspires Houki to become a better ninja like him. But there's a dark secret behind his interest with him, and so many secrets that he eventually hide something. He is known as "Black Fang" Shinobi, not about his appearance, but his cold and calculated personality in the fight mission.'' * Kuroi Hako * Renga Kokubo * Hijiro Toshifune Team 40 * Doshu Goetsu * Tsurui Itou * Enko Onikuma * Yonki Suzumiya Terminology Taketori Clan Taketori clan is known as the clan who using a Red Eyes, known as Akaogan, Can read a people's mind and Control them. Taketori made cooperation together since Hizashi's era, those cooperation had made stability of clans become stronger. Fighting style is mostly use Martial Arts Wing Chun and Karate, they also skilled with Hiding plain and sight which they can use stealth to kill them in shadow. They had their own techniques, which is Scan Memory, Control mind techniques, Memories resetting, and few more which is evidance that Taketori clan is skilled with mind control. But those era had change and Taketori's clan is become known as heritage and threat to the village, due to unstability control chakra of Red Eyes which when they reach a next level of Akaogan which known as "Shinigan" which had a super strength, incredible speed and intellegent, but those speciality could control people's mind and to kill themselves in just 5-10 seconds. If they can't control "Shinigans" they will lose their mind, and Shinigans would take controlling their mind, and a greatest cost would make them turn into disaster monster or dead. There's a possibility those will bring descruction to the konoha, and so Kakashi begin expedition to eradicate Taketori's clan for sake a greater good for Konoha village, however when they arrive at Taketori's clan, it mysteriously a boy name Houki is the only survivor, but the truth is how Taketori's clan people being killed and eradicate before Kakashi will do. Because of this incident, Houki had lost his memories about Taketori's eradication but being altered, as Kakashi is responsible for his clan eradication and save his life. But it also can altered memories in times passed, as Kakashi is the one who killed his clan. It is revealed that "Akaogan" and "Shinigan" can manupulate and altered memories to opponent and to the users. Taketori's clan eradication tragedy will be a Top Secret which no one, (except the higher-up like sai, shikamaru and naruto also kakashi and hiashi) would discover their existance and cover it with the clan fall because of disease. Category:Comics Category:Comic Books Category:Manga Category:Naruto